Larry
Larry is the principal at Middleburg Central High and Rippen's part-time minion. Appearance Larry is short with black hair and black eyes. He wears wide orange glasses, and he has a mustache. He wears a light pink shirt underneath a blue sweater vest with a blue diamond checker pattern. He also wears a purple tie, tan pants, and dark brown shoes. Forms Click here to view Larry's forms in other dimensions. Personality Larry is bubbly, talkative, and friendly. With no truly evil desires, Larry just likes getting to be with Rippen while having a good time. This doesn't mean he doesn't try his best in order to be a good bad guy, yet he mostly keeps a positive outlook and grin on his face. Whether helping Rippen with something diabolical or not, he usually treats others, even his enemies, very kindly. Sometimes, he shows concern for someone If he is upset, he doesn't want to upset others and tries to hide it. He enjoys talking about himself and pretty much anything that comes to his mind, which others find obnoxious. He is a bit naive, often making wrong assumptions and not understanding how some things work. On the other hand, Larry isn't free of not doing questionable things, including creating a glove with Rippen's fingerprints in order to get into Rippen's room and using chicken heads to make chicken soup in "Hail Larry". Very loyal to Rippen, Larry may not be good at being bad, but he is optimistically willing to help Rippen pull off his villainy. Relationships Rippen Not very evil or cruel, Larry is nonetheless loyal to Rippen and eagerly obeys him as best as he can. Unable to recognize how deep Rippen's frustration is with him, Larry thinks of Rippen as a close pal and likes being able to do thrilling stuff with him, including the evil schemes. In "Number One, Number Two", Larry is heartbroken when he learns that Rippen is replacing him, but he attempts to hide his misery while trying to prove himself to Rippen. Once Rippen apologizes, Larry immediately accepts it, warmed when Rippen calls him the most loyal minion ever. Larry cares for Rippen's well-being, forcing him to rest while sick and replacing him as the part-time villain for the day in "Hail Larry". No matter how badly they fail to win, Larry always happily sticks by Rippen's side and eagerly assists him. Penn Zero Although Penn is his and Rippen's main enemy, Larry doesn't seem to have any ill will towards him, even when he's dutifully following Rippen to some extent. While filling in as part-time villain in "Hail Larry", he still treats Penn gleefully, complimenting Penn's ponytail and sharing with him how heavy the battle ax is. Boone Wiseman Sharing similar zaniness, Larry and Boone get along well, though being enemies, and have fun expressing their thoughts on baby nickels in "The Fast and the Floor Rugs". Sashi Kobayashi Like with Penn and Boone, Larry is nice to Sashi, though he isn't prone to feeling upset or scared by her ferocity. Overhearing Sashi's confession about her parents not knowing about her job and feeling bad that she messed up the mission, Larry gets emotional, commenting that it's very tragic. Trivia * In "North Pole Down", Larry wears a light-up Christmas sweater. * Larry often mistakes things for something else, like thinking a laundromat is an arcade and assuming he can cut down someone's tree for his own Christmas tree. * In "Larry Manor", it is revealed that Larry has won 32 lottery's (33 by the end of the episode). * In "Number One, Number Two", it is revealed that Larry's glasses are just like Sashi's Specs, which used to relay what the mission is (in Larry's case for the villains). * He is somewhat lucky, rarely being seen getting hurt in most episodes. * He is an amateur magician.https://twitter.com/Sam_Levine/status/705565615163985920 References Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:School staff Category:Adults